1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a reduced power consumption fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In recent years, many efforts have been devoted in almost all fields of human activity so as to save energy in view of the problems of global warming or efficient use of energy resources. Regarding the lighting by fluorescent lamps, the power consumption has been reduced by employing inverter electronic circuits for ignition circuits. Conventional fluorescent lamps do not intrinsically have any power-saving functions, and the following two methods have been used to achieve a power saving in fluorescent lamp lighting apparatuses: i.e., (1) partial operation by turning off some of the lamps used; and (2) use of the lighting apparatus having a dimming function. These two conventional techniques will now be explained.
(1) Partial operation by turning off some of the lamps
For lighting public areas and aisles in a multi-unit housing, e.g., an apartment building, or in places where a large number of fluorescent lamps are used, such as in offices, factories, and warehouses, fluorescent lamp apparatuses having a magnetic ballast are used in large numbers since they are relatively cheap. The fluorescent lamps used for these establishments do not have a power-reduction function by itself, and therefore the lamps are turned off when or where they are needed, or partially operated by turning off some of the lamps.
(2) Use of a lighting apparatus having a dimming function
By using a fluorescent lamp lighting apparatus having a dimming function, the operating power for the fluorescent lamp is directly suppressed, thereby operating the lamp with a reduced power.
The method (1), i.e., partial operation by turning off some of the lamps, can be implemented easily without requiring any additional investment in equipment for, e.g., replacing the existing lighting apparatuses by ones consuming a reduced power. Although this method achieves some control over the degree of power saving, the partial absence of the lighting creates a problem of gloomy atmosphere due to the uneven luminance or a problem of increased danger due to the insufficient illumination.
The method (2), i.e., use of a lighting apparatus having a dimming function, can only achieve a power reduction by replacing the aforementioned prevailing inexpensive lighting apparatuses, i.e., lighting apparatuses without a dimming function, by expensive fluorescent lighting apparatuses having a dimming function.
In one aspect of the invention, a fluorescent lamp, includes: a first electrode pin; a second electrode pin; and a filament electrically connected to the first electrode pin and the second electrode pin, wherein: the first electrode pin and the second electrode pin are configured so as to be respectively connectable to a power supply-side socket and a starter-side socket of a lighting apparatus, when the fluorescent lamp is in a first connection state, in which the first electrode pin is connected to the power supply-side socket and the second electrode pin is connected to the starter-side socket, the fluorescent lamp operates in a first power mode, in which the fluorescent lamp consumes a first power; and when the fluorescent lamp is in a second connection state, the first electrode pin is connected to the starter-side socket and the second electrode pin is connected to the power supply-side socket, the fluorescent lamp operates in a second power mode, in which the fluorescent lamp consumes a second power which is lower than the first power.
In one embodiment of the invention, a fluorescent lamp further includes a current suppressing circuit electrically connected to one of the first electrode pin and the second electrode pin.
In another embodiment of the invention, a fluorescent lamp further includes a first current suppressing circuit electrically connected to the first electrode pin and a second current suppressing circuit electrically connected to the second electrode pin, wherein the quantity of a current suppressed by the first current suppressing circuit and the quantity of a current suppressed by the second current suppressing circuit are different.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the current suppressing circuit is provided inside a base for fixing the first electrode pin and the second electrode pin.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the fluorescent lamp has a mark for identifying whether the fluorescent lamp is in the first connection state or the second connection state.
In another aspect of the invention, a fluorescent lamp includes: a first electrode pin; a second electrode pin; filament electrically connected to the first electrode pin and the second electrode pin, a first current suppressing circuit electrically connected to the first electrode pin; and a second current suppressing circuit electrically connected to the second electrode pin, wherein: the quantity of a current suppressed by the first current suppressing circuit and the quantity of a current suppressed by the second current suppressing circuit are substantially the same.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first current suppressing circuit and the second current suppressing circuit are provided inside a base for fixing the first electrode pin and the second electrode pin.
In still another aspect of the invention, a fluorescent lamp includes: an arc tube; and a current suppressing section for suppressing a lamp current which flows in the arc tube, after the elapse of a predetermined time after the power is turned on, and during an operation of the fluorescent lamp.
In one embodiment of the invention, the current suppressing section suppresses the lamp current based on at least one parameter.
In another embodiment of the invention, the at least one parameter includes one of parameters representing time, temperature, luminous energy, current, and voltage.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the current suppressing section includes an impedance varying section for varying the impedance of the current suppressing section.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the impedance varying section includes a thermosensitive element.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the current suppressing section includes a phase control section for controlling the quantity of the lamp current corresponding to the phase of the lamp current.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the phase control section includes a two-way thyristor.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a chromaticity coordinate of a light source color of the arc tube meets the standard of JIS Z9112 xe2x80x9cThe classification of fluorescent lamps by the light source color and the chromaticityxe2x80x9d.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the fluorescent lamp efficiency is 80 1 m/W or more.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantage of providing a fluorescent lamp capable of easily achieving a reduction of power consumption only by being mounted on a conventional lighting apparatus, whether or not the lighting apparatus has a dimming function.